The present invention relates to NOx removal. More specifically, the invention relates to a filter for removing nitric oxide (NO) and nitrogen dioxide (NO2) from a gas such as air.
Certain environmental control systems remove nuclear, chemical and biological (NBC) agents from air. These NBC filters also remove toxic industrial chemicals (TICs) as well as toxic industrial materials (TIMs). The NBC filters may also reduce the level of NOx in the air.
The NOx reduction is performed at high air temperatures, often exceeding 200° C. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,463.
It would be desirable to reduce the NOx.at lower temperatures, below 100° C.